<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sacrifice by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687265">The Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino'>Kelaino (Stefanyeah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a satyr finds his spring time sacrifice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heat Fic Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts">ba_lailah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was not easy, narrowing down the prompts and picking only one. In the end I ended up picking the one of my very own requests… </p><p>I did want to explore how A/B/O gender could intersect with M/F/NB gender, however a 2.000+ word mindless heat celebration might not be the place to do so very well and I refuse to create yet another multi-chapter monster to pet.</p><p>And then there was some self-doubt and syphilis because I wanted it to be <i>just right</i>.</p><p>I hope you’ll enjoy what I cooked up. :)</p><p>I have to also thank my friends Tamar and Carla for proofreading and encouragment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bird song and the soft rustling of leaves was heard, distorted like he was trapped in a bubble. His head felt heavy, but he tried lifting it nevertheless. Soft clinks came from behind and he felt a slight pull as he pushed himself to sit.</p><p>The world seemed to spin, confusing him and distracting from the light weights around his neck. He groaned and made to lift his hand, intent to press it against his forehead. However, this almost made him fall sideways, so he quickly put his hands back down, shaking his head.</p><p>„What happened?“</p><p>„I’m not sure, but I would guess the townsfolk bought you to become their annual sacrifice,“ a voice next to him came. It was a deep and rough timbre.</p><p>He carefully turned his head to discover a man sitting next to him. However, the man’s brown hair coiled around two horns that bend backwards and behind his horse-like ears; dark eyes sat above a flat nose. The naked torso, gave way to strong legs covered in short, brown fur and ended in hooves. A tail made up of long hair twitched behind the man.</p><p>„A satyr?“ he murmured before remembering the words that had been spoken. „Sacrifice?“ he repeated and looked down at himself. Only now, he noticed the golden bangles around his wrists and ankles, charms were attached to them, jingling with each movement. Of course, his penis had been plugged as well, golden rings lining it’s length and keeping the staff in place. He shifted forward, feeling something within him shift, the sensation unknown, but strangely pleasing.</p><p>However, his movement forward was cut short by a sudden pull against his throat. He lifted his hand and touched a hard ring. He reclined somewhat to feel a chain falling against his back.</p><p>„They’re afraid I’ll let yet another one escape and make my way into town instead,“ the satyr stated and shrugged.</p><p>He carefully laid back again, feeling whatever was in him shifting. „I’ve been made a satyr’s bride?“</p><p>„Don’t fret,“ the satyr replied lightly. „It’s only for a day. Another omega will be in your place next year.“</p><p>The omega lifted his head to look at the rings around his length that so poignantly symbolised that he was someone else’ property now; the fate that any omega would face eventually. He looked back at the satyr.</p><p>„Feed me then,“ he demanded. „I haven’t eaten properly in days.“</p><p>The satyr released a soft, neighing sound and rose from the stone he had been sitting on. The omega’s eyes aligned on the abdomen and the large penis hanging down. He swallowed and shifted, causing that thing in him to shift as well, pressing against that sweet spot he’d heard whispering about. His length twitched as he felt himself getting slick.</p><p>„You’re rather demanding for an omega who’s just been given away,“ the satyr stated.</p><p>The omega forced himself to look away from the approaching monstrosity of a length and up into the dark eyes with almost no sclera. „I was raised as a beta,“ he rasped.</p><p>The soft neighing was heard again. „And didn’t it bring you good?“ The satyr reached out to fumble with the chain before lifting the omega, the chain dangling down and softly hitting against his arms.</p><p>The omega rested his head in the crook of chest and upper arm, feeling firm muscles and warm skin against his own skin.</p><p>„What’s… what’s with this thing in me?“ he asked and reached between his legs to touch something hard between his legs. The touch made it move once again. He moaned, tempted to keep touching it.</p><p>„My only request each year,“ the satyr replied. „I’ll need it for mating. Want to make sure my semen stays inside and you’ll be properly impregnated, won’t I?“</p><p>The omega let his hand slide from the object and let his arm dangle down again. He swallowed and stared up at the flat-nosed face.</p><p>„Besides, while I don’t care for humans, I feel pity for those brought to me. You’ll need stretching to not be ripped apart right away. Not that it ever helped, not even the drugs last the whole time.“</p><p>The omega nodded and closed his eyes. His mind still felt like mush and he wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t hope for it to remain like that.</p><p> </p><p>However, by the time, they had arrived in a small hut and sat down at a table, his mind was clear and he could sit upright without any impairments. Well, almost without any. Whatever the satyr used to keep him stretched had been pushed deeper inside, leading to unknown reactions of his body.</p><p>He was sure, he was dripping onto the chair already even as his length and nipples had softened again. At least he had managed to eat some of the bread and butter.</p><p>„What’s about to happen next?“ he asked.</p><p>„The same as always,“ the satyr replied and spit an olive kernel onto the plate before him. „I free you from the chain and that staff in your length, you try to run, the townsfolk force you back into the woods, I’ll find you hiding once the rut kicks in and drag you back here. Then I’ll use you until my rut is over.“</p><p>„You said some escaped,“ the omega said and reached for an olive from the bowl in the middle of the table.</p><p>„Not in recent years,“ the satyr stated. „The townsfolk make sure of that. They don‘t want to offer a member of their precious little society.“</p><p>The omega bit onto the kernel of his olive and glanced at the chain that had been tied to the ring around his neck. As expected, both was made from gold; just like a proper marriage attire should be. „I’ve never been giving a choice,“ he whispered. „Not when raised as a beta; not when I was given away as an omega. I’ve ever just been a commodity.“</p><p>„Why have you been living as a beta if not by choice?“</p><p>The omega picked the kernel from his mouth and let it fall onto the plate before him. He shrugged. „My older sister and me, we’re both omegas. Can you imagine the shame I brought to the family? At least an omega woman could be married up wealthy, but me? The second child, a male omega?“ He reached for his chain and lifted it onto the table.</p><p>„You’re just good enough for the beast in the forest,“ the satyr retorted. He picked another olive and pressed it against the omega’s lips. „I’ll give you a cleansing potion tomorrow. You might not have a choice when it comes to participating in my rut, but you will get a choice about what life you want to breed with that body of yours.“</p><p>The omega opened his mouth to accept the olive and looked down at the chain between his fingers for a moment. He looked up at the satyr again. „What’s your name?“</p><p>„Soterios,“ the satyr replied and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The bed was surprisingly soft, the blanket warm and the body against him even warmer. It was a big body, the omega didn’t fail to notice once again. The bangles and chains were gone, as was the little staff from his length. Only the plug had been removed for a while and then put back into place before they made their way to bed.</p><p>The omega looked further up and lifted a hand, letting it hover above the curled horn. „Do you like it when your horns touched?“</p><p>Soterios smirked and shoved his hand behind the omega, squeezing a bum cheek and nudging the plug. „Aren’t you a good little omega after all?“</p><p>The omega blushed and moaned. He shifted closer against Soterios and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Light hadn’t broken through the windows yet, when he was awoken by a sharp pain in his bum. It wasn’t the item that had been in him all evening and night, but something thicker and longer.</p><p>A hand pressed down between his shoulder blades, keeping him pressed down and in place while hot breath was grunted against his neck. He whimpered and tried to push himself higher, but another hand grabbed the back of his head and shoved him harder against the mattress.</p><p>„You’re not getting away,“ Soterios’ voice growled.</p><p>The omega moaned and closed his eyes. He had agreed to participate in this, he reminded himself.</p><p>Just then, Soterios thrust even deeper and the omega screamed. It wasn’t just pain anymore, but a weird moment of pleasure when Soterios had been the deepest. The satyr pulled out and thrust back in, causing another surge of pleasure. The omega felt himself getting slick, allowing Soterios to thrust with more ease.</p><p>The omega managed to pull his knees beneath himself and pushed himself higher. He tried to meet Soterios’ thrusts, however with the weight of the satyr above him, he was rather immobile.</p><p>Soterios’ hand slipped from his head and the omega turned his head to look at the satyr. Soterios’ eyes were dark and sweat was dripping from the tip of his flat nose. The omega moaned again and let his head fall back onto the pillows. He allowed himself to just experience; to feel the strong thrusts of the satyr, to feel the fur of strong legs sliding against his own skin, to hear grunts and to feel the hot breath against his nape.</p><p>The omega shifted and succeeded to reach up and behind himself with his left hand. His fingers stroked along a soft and long ear. An even deeper thrust followed the soft touch and the omega closed his hand around the ear.</p><p>The thrusts stopped and with a whine, something that felt like a thin flail hit against his side.</p><p>The omega felt his length twitching and bucked, changing his grip to one of Soterios’ horns. He pulled the satyr’s head further down. „Again, please,“ he whined.</p><p>The second lash of Soterios’ tail followed immediately. The satyr’s breath hit the omega’s ear, his hair dampening and sticking to the omega’s skin. It was too much, the omega closed his eyes, shouting when another lash hit his side and came.</p><p>He felt the satyr stilling and something hot spurted into him.</p><p>Gasping for air, the omega went limp, keeping his eyes closed. He didn’t move even when Soterios pulled out.</p><p>He felt accomplished.</p><p>He didn’t even move when Soterios pushed that plug back into him, trapping the satyr’s semen inside.</p><p>Strong hands pulled him towards the satyr and a leg wrapped over him. He could feel Soterios’ length against his own. Even now, the satyr was still hard and his skin was hot. However his beating heart and rushed breathing slowed down somewhat as the satyr seemed to nod off for a moment.</p><p>The omega craned his neck to watch Soterios sleep.</p><p>Maybe he should use the chance to rest as well. However, sleep didn’t come. This had been his first time, something he had fantasised about for a few years now. He had eaves dropped the omega lessons of his sister whenever he knew his father wasn’t around to catch him.</p><p>Still, nothing had prepared him for the roughness, the pain or pleasure of the first coupling. But then, he had never contemplated his first time would happen with one of the beasts of the woods.</p><p>He stroked his fingers along Soterios’ sides where his arms were trapped, grinning at the twitch of his nose. So, the satyr was ticklish.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, night was falling.</p><p>The omega was exhausted. The brief nap after the coupling in the morning had been the longest break of the day. Soterios had gone on using the omega all day and the moment the satyr had spent his semen, the omega was immediately plugged again. At some point, however, he felt the semen leaking even through the plug.</p><p>He himself was still moist and slippery. Surely that plug would just slip out the next time Soterios’ put it inside.</p><p>For now, though, the omega was sitting in Soterios’ lap. The satyr had grabbed his hips with a tight grip that would leave bruises. He lifted the omega and pushed him down again on his length, hitting that wondrous spot in the omega that even now would spark pleasure.</p><p>The omega was holding on to Soterios’ horns, even while his head had flopped against Soterios’ shoulders. Another tail whip hit his back and shoulders just as Soterios pushed him down again.</p><p>They came together.</p><p>And that was the last he noticed before blacking out.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke again, bird song was heard again. He blinked and shifted, groaning when he felt pain in his backside.</p><p>„Awake already?“ Soterios’ voice came from the other side of the room.</p><p>The omega sat up and the blanket he had been wrapped up in slid from his shoulders. He shivered and whimpered at the new flare of pain in his backside. The satyr sat at the table; a bowl of fruit and two mugs next stood on it.</p><p>The omega pulled the blanket over his shoulders and walked over to Soterios. He stared at the chair for a moment and sighed before sitting down. As expected, the action sent another jolt of pain through his body.</p><p>„Savage,“ he muttered.</p><p>„Can’t help it,“ Soterios shrugged and shoved one of the mugs closer to the omega. „You should leave before tonight, or you’ll be part of the smaller rut as well.“</p><p>The omega lifted the mug and sniffed at the warm liquid inside. It smelled sweet and heavy. He looked up at the satyr.</p><p>„Your cleansing drink,“ Soterios stated. „I told you, I’ll give you the choice.“</p><p>The omega looked down at the potion. He moved the mug, watching the thick liquid move slowly. „Can I stay for a while? I think I might like being the omega for a while before going back to pretend being a beta.“</p><p>„I wouldn’t know how your kind treats your birth giving gender.“</p><p>The omega looked up and at the satyr. He shrugged. „Doesn’t matter. You’ve already treated me better than I could have expected from any alpha.“</p><p>Soterios cocked his head and crossed his arms on the table. „Staying means giving birth and raising the child,“ he replied. „You’ll be here for years.“</p><p>„I know,“ the omega said. He put the mug onto the table and pushed it back towards Soterios.</p><p>„Tell me your name then.“</p><p>„Demeter.“</p><p>Soterios lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>„I like the ring of it for now,“ Demeter said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>